parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Modern-Major Anthros (Takeoff 25)
"Modern-Major Anthros", also known as "The Furry Song", is a song by the Phase Awesomeness team Takeoff 25. As the name implies, the song is a parody of the classic "Modern-Major General". Lyrics 'Verse 1: ' Jonathan: I am the very model of a modern-major anthro, yo! Kristin: My wild-style and my intellect both animal and human, though Christopher: I wasn’t always such an awesome furry as you know me now Marcellus: And some of my friends are still four-footed, but that won’t keep me down Benjamin: Our origin so wild, we can’t describe the whole beginning of Joel: The truth is, we’ve been around long before we reached the cinema Amethyst: We’ve made our mark in your imagination, that I must proclaim James: Hmm…proclaim, name, same? AHA! And ever since Zootopia, we’ve really reached our height of fame! All: And ever since Zootopia, we’ve really reached our height of fame! (3x) YEAH!! Kion: We love you, Zootopia! Pandora: Our presence has forever changed the concepts of reality Thus, saying we should not exist is really quite a fallacy All: In short, in any matter, either animal or human, bro, We really are the models of wild, modern-major anthros, yo! 'Verse 2: ' Aleu: We’ve been here from the very start, the proof of which is actual Kodi: If you read any legend, you will se that it is factual Stuart: Just look at Aesop’s fables and the grand Epic of Gilgamesh Ronnie: Not to mention the Minotaur, a fearsome beast with human flesh! Kion: Just tell me about Balto, talk to me about The Lion King Rainbow Dash: Even with the Avengers, furry references in everything Fuli: With classics like The Hobbit and with works of art like Narnia Kiara: Huh…Narnia. Sorry, tardy, hardly…oh, yeah! We truly love to bring in the awesome wild of the party, ya! All: We truly love to bring in the awesome wild of the party, ya! Shining Armor: YA! (Everyone laughs) Aleu: Yeah! Ronnie: The revolution that we’ve brought about is rather prevalent Kiara: We may be a “new” trend, but it’s not like we had no precedent All: In short, in any matter, either animal or human, bro, We really are the models of wild, modern-major anthros, yo! 'Verse 3: ' Dawn: Nowadays we are so much a thing, some folks are reenacting us Applejack: Donning all sorts of costumes, you might wonder why they're acting up Twilight: Fanfictions all over the place, and parodies going around Bolt: We're all over the media; there's no place where we can't be found Cadance: The expanse of our influence is clearly astronomical Shining: Some fear this trend has now become a problem psychological Rainbow Dash: But truly, in all honesty, we're here to stay, no matter what Polar: Hmm, what? Rut? Cut? Mutt? AHA! And if not for such fans like you, we'd never have made our debut! All: And if not for such fans like you, we'd never have made our debut! (3x) Kiara: Thank you! Marcellus: Thanks, y'all! Rainbow Dash: Thank you very much. January: It's all because of you we're here, for which we show our gratitude. You've made us a reality, and that is sure no platitude All: In short, in any matter, either animal or human, bro, We really are the models of wild, modern-major anthros, yo! Oh, YEAH! WHOOOO!! Trivia *This is the third consecutive song by the Takeoff 25. *In this song, the young furries take a real-world approach at celebrating being furries, reflecting on their history, present accomplishments, and modern-day trends related to them. Category:Songs Category:Parodies Category:Phase Awesomeness Classics Category:Phase Awesomeness: Additional Songs